The new student at Middleton High
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: A new student who goes to Middleton High has a lot of powers and is dating Tara     Note Rating may vary from time to time
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Ron meet a new student

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim or any of the other characters (expect myself)

This is probably the 800th time I've written this story so please bear with me on this so this story will cover all four seasons of the TV show Kim Possible (seasons 1-2&4 I will be dating Tara season 3 single)

One day Kim and Ron were walking to school, Kim saw her friend and fellow cheerleader walking with a guy who was new to Middleton High School, he was between 5' and 6' feet tall.

Bonnie, Josh, Brick, and everybody else had seen him and were all thinking "man this guy is a major loser why is he dating Tara?"

Bonnie then approached Tara and asked to talk to her privately "Tara had said okay I'll talk, what's wrong Bonnie?"

Bonnie then asked Tara "Who is that ….that…that guy you're with? Don't you know that he's a loser? And a whole lot of others about the new student.

Tara simply said in defense of the student and boyfriend "Bonnie he's sweet, caring, and protective of me and that's why I love more than anything else."

Soon the new student walked up to his girlfriend and said "sweetie I think we need to get to class now so that we won't be late."

Soon the two are walking to class when Josh, Brick and the football guys tried to pick a fight with Tara's Boyfriend, he then looked at the amount of people he had to fight, Bonnie, Mr. Barkin also showed up and said that the new student was a trouble maker and should be kicked out of the school right away.

Doug (that's me, the new student) thought to himself "OH HELL NO I'M not getting kicked for something I didn't want to do but I'm guessing I'm going to need to open a can of whoop ass big time."

That's when Brick, the football players, and Josh all decided to attack Doug….to say in the least it wasn't a good idea at all.

Doug in just seconds managed to kick everybody's but big time, and after that he opened the door and "Tara you first, I'll go after you."

Tara said "how polite of you sweetheart, I'd like you to meet some of my friends here, Doug this is Kim and Ron."

Kim and Ron both said "Hi Doug it's a pleasure to meet you, what do you do to relax? And do you have any siblings?

Doug soon said to Kim and Ron, "to answer your questions, what I do to relax is I workout, and hangout with my favorite girlfriend Tara, and as for siblings I'm an only child, and I live on my own."

Soon Kim's Kimmmunicator went off and she said "what's the stich Wade?"

Wade said "Kim Drakken, Prf. D. And all of the villains have decided to work together with each other on world domination, but the good news is that they have a lair in the Mountains of Middleton so you and Ron should be able to get in with no problem….but there is a catch…you also need to rescue Dr. Director, and Will Du because they are being held hostage by the villains at the moment."

Doug soon said "Kim, Ron is it okay with you guys if I go with you?"

Tara looked at Doug and said "sweetie just be careful, because I love you and I don't want you going to visit Kim's mom okay?"

Doug soon replied to Tara with "yes sweetheart I'll be careful." Doug and Tara soon shared a few kisses with each other.

Kim then said "Doug, Tara, um mission here that needs to be done let's go okay?"

Doug then said "okay Kim I'm coming let's rock and roll."

Soon Doug, Kim, and Ron were sitting in an airplane heading to the lair, Kim did her normal thanking the person for the lift.

After Kim, Ron, and Doug reached their jump point, Ron looked at Doug and asked "Doug uh why don't you have a parachute?"

Doug told Ron "you are about to find out why I don't have a parachute."

Doug soon jumped out of the plane following Kim, and put his own body in 70* downward angle and then he kicked in his power of fire and shot past Kim and then spotted a lake that the lair had in the middle and sped straight for it scaring both Kim and Ron, who thought he was a bit insane, but the good news is that their fear was short lived as Doug had actually sent two fire balls into the water to attract the lairs defenses so that he, Kim, and Ron could get into the lair easier and rescue Dr. Director and Will.

Doug had seen basic cameras that didn't have the ability to see infrared so he knew that this was a major flaw in the "safety" of the lair he soon grabbed Kim, and Ron and said "shh hold on to me we are going through the front door."

Kim said "how are we going to do that there are cameras watching for us."

Doug said "yes but the good news is that theirs is a major flaw with them these are the type you can buy and these can't see infrared so if I turn us invisible we'll be able to get past them cameras with no difficulty what so ever so hang on to me for a few seconds," Doug then turned Kim, Ron, and himself invisible so they could walk right past the cameras, which Doug destroyed with heat power, (all of the cameras simply blew up, then Doug spotted a panel in which he figured that's where all the alarms would be so he just put his hand on it melted the panel, and heated the wiring which very quickly disabled the security very quickly.

AN: this is the end of chapter one I hope people like it, and these aren't on specific episodes just seasons but a few might be on episodes I will let people know about it a head of time so in this story I will be writing myself into the show.


	2. Dowhill Part1

Downhill

A/N: I know I haven't worked on this story in a while I'm sorry about that but things have come up (i.e. writer blocks on how to continue this story so what's going to happen is I'm going to skip a head to the winter and the episode "Downhill" which I don't own sorry guys

Also just so you know it's going to go with the plot of the episode but with a slight twist

Middleton High: one week before the trip to the mountains

The Friday before the trip to the Middleton Mountains, Doug and his favorite girlfriend Tara were hanging out at Middleton Mall getting some last minute gear.

Doug was looking into a new snowboard (I snowboard in the story but not in real life just to be clear) and snow gear for the trip that he had been working and saving for since he moved to Middleton.

Tara was in V.S (I think everybody know what store I'm talking about) looking at what to get for Doug during the time that the trip would be taking place

Tara was getting a load of help from everybody else on the cheer squad except Bonnie

Kim was looking at an outfit that she thought Tara would like which happened to be a very revealing outfit. Sure there was some clothing but not a lot in total.

Kim then said to Tara "Tara I know Doug is going to love you for this, and uh should I get some wedding gear ready?"

Tara asked Kim "What do you mean by wedding gear Kim?"

Kim then replied "Tara something tells me that once Doug sees you in this outfit he's going to want to make love to you and never stop that's why."

Tara then replied with an "oh that's what you mean by that."

Meanwhile back at Sports Authority

Doug was looking at snowboards with Ron

Doug saw a snowboard that he thought looked really cool, so he went ahead and bought the snowboard, and his snow gear for the trip that was happening the next week.

Ron then said to Doug "Doug that board is badical, I mean it's even more badical than mine and that's saying something."

Doug then looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow and replied "Badical?"

Ron then said "badical it's both a mix of bad and radical, that's all"

Doug then said "oh okay that's what it means I wasn't to sure about what it meant so thanks for telling me buddy."

The Next Week

Tara, Kim, Bonnie, Josh, and everybody expect Doug got into the bus that was going to take them to the resort in the Rocky Mountains.

Everybody wondered why Doug wasn't on the bus, some thought that he was sick, while others thought that he missed the bus, however everybody was wrong Doug had left early that morning before anybody had gotten up to head for the mountains.

Doug had packed up his Dodge Durango with his snowboard, snow gear, and regular clothes for the next few weeks.

During the bus ride Tara was excited because she knew that _everybody _would be given the chance to meet her boyfriend Doug at the resort.

At the Resort

On the mountains that over looked Middleton, Colorado Doug was snowboarding down the mountain when through his sunglasses (A:N whenever having a snowball fight, snowboarding, or skiing ALWAYS wear something to cover your eyes because otherwise you could suffer from snow blindness) and down below he could see the bus on the road.

Doug then thought to himself "I think I give everybody a huge scar by jumping over the bus with a snowboard and possibly dropping some snow on top of it.

Doug then went down the mountain at speeds in excess of 500 m.p.h, he then jumped over the top of the bus and brought some snow on top of it.

Bonnie just happened to be looking out the window looking in the direction that Doug had gone downhill, and said out loud "who was that crazy guy who just flew over the bus?" 

Tara then said "uh Bonnie that was Doug, who just flew over the bus on his snowboard."

On the hill

Doug was heading down the hill when he could see so figures luring in the trees and had guessed correctly that it was GJ looking for him, why he didn't know.

Will Du, Dr. Director, and the rest of GJ said "if you give yourself up quietly we'll go easy on you."

Doug than replied "I have a better idea why don't you question here and now as to the reason why you want me and I'll answer the questions how's that?"

Will said "no you're coming with us, we see you as a risk towards every person on earth."

Doug then said "look I'm not doing anything wrong, I've never done anything wrong so please leave me alone."

And with that he took off again this he was going at speeds in excess of 1,000 m.p.h, which allowed him to escape GJ pretty easily.

Dr. Director then contacted Kim on her Kimmunicator and said "Kim just so you know there's a crazy teen out snowboarding and he refused to be taken in by us."

Kim then asked Dr. Director "Dr. Director what's the name of the teen you tried to arrest?"

Dr. Director sighed "Doug"

On the bus everybody (expect Bonnie) was _very upset_ with Dr. Director especially Tara who asked Kim very sweetly for her Kimmunicator.

After Kim gave her Kimmunicator to Tara (this is where a person with a large amount of brains would start praying for mercy) she then demanded to know why they wanted Doug and for what reason A.S.A.P.

Dr. Director then said to Tara "who are you? And do you know the boy?"

Tara replied "I'm Tara, and that boy you're after for no reason what so ever, is my boyfriend, so LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW!" "Thank you"

A/N: This is part one of my story "Downhill" I'll try to have some more up later and as for the story "how Doug and Tara met each other" well it's on hiatus for the time being because of writer's block.

So this will go on the story "The new student at Middleton High" and I think it'll be a few parts to it that I'll try updating every so often

Also Kprockstar if you see this chapter could you please turn on your P.M please? It makes it easy for me to respond to your messages that you send me thanks


	3. Downhill with Global Justice Part1

Downhill Pt2

A/N: I got a review from CajunBear73 asking why GJ wanted Doug (me) well here's the answer

Also on another note Kprockstar could you please turn on your P.M.? Thanks

Global Justice Headquarters, Middleton

Dr. Director was at her desk looking over some paperwork, that she needed to get done, one of the papers had a little mention of a new student at Middleton High.

Dr. Director looked at the name of the new student at Middleton, the student's name is Doug, he was capable of doing things that made him seem like a "threat to international peace and safety."

Dr. Director then called in all of her top agents and gave them one simple order "Arrest Doug, he is a threat, and must not be taken lightly at all."

When Will Du read the order and Doug's profile he asked "Dr. Director we know nothing of this kid heck he could/would end the world _even_ _after _we arrest him. You see Dr. Director there was an incident where he was at a bank, that was being robbed, simply put Dr. Director almost everybody, robbers included thought he was going to end the world right then and there."

Dr. Director then said "Okay so we arrest this student who seems to be a major threat to public safety, and we hold him in a GJ max security cell block so he can't escape at all."

After the meeting Will Du talked to all of the agents and said "we might need to go to a church, or something like that and talk to spiritual leaders and ask for forgiveness for what we are about to do."

Later that week

Dr. Director got everybody for a meeting "agents listen up I have an arrest warrant for Doug and I want him here in cuffs and preferably knocked out so that when he's thrown into his cell he won't be a problem for anybody."

Will Du soon said "Dr. Director we have no knowledge of this person, we don't know what he's capable of doing, also we don't know where he is, or where he could be going. So personally I'd like to wait till he's close to us, then we can arrest him."

Dr. Director then said "Well I heard from a reliable source that Middleton high is having a trip to the mountains for Christmas, so I figure that's the best time to capture this possible threat to the world's safety, and nobody will know what happened to him."

In the Mountains

In the Mountains GJ agents were setting up to arrest Doug or capture him however they could.

But what they didn't know is that they were in the wrong part of the mountains- the part that they were in had too many trees in it making it seem like the place to arrest Doug.

Doug however learned from history (I'm very good at it mind you even though it's not my college major, much to my sister's carnage.)

Doug knew that if he went where GJ was expecting him it was a grantee that he would be arrested. So he knew that he would have to deceive them in order to avoid them at all costs.

One of the GJ agents said to Will Du "Sir I think if we place all of our forces here Doug might slip past us I would like to suggest that we go into other areas here, so that it's easier to capture him."

Will Du replied to the agent "yes I agree with you 100% on that, so what I want you to do is take about 500 agents and go over to where there are fewer trees, and try to capture him there."

The agent said to Will "Yes sir I'll get on it right this second."

After about three weeks of waiting for Doug to show up, he was spotted driving up to the Middleton Resort, by a Predator from about five miles away.

The Predator allowed GJ to find Doug, and track him to the Resort that the school would be staying at during the winter break.

Two agents had stayed behind at the Middleton GJ HQ to fly the Predator U.A.V (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) which had found Doug in his Dodge (I don't drive either guys ).

The two GJ agents flying the Predator followed the Dodge to the Resort in the mountains and found out that it was heading to the resort.

A/N: okay this is part one with GJ/ Doug as people can see it switched between GJ and Doug.

The reason I had Betty look like she wanted to kill Doug is because of his powers, she felt that is he was gone, one way or another that everybody would be safe…well the rest will be explained in Downhill Global Justice Pt 2 which I hope to have up in a few weeks or so.

The Resort I couldn't think of a name for it yet but if either I come up with a name for it or somebody suggests it to me in a review I'll gladly put it in.


	4. The hotel roomDoug and Tara'sengagement

Downhill Chapter 4

A/N: I know I haven't been updating this story as of late I'm sorry about that, it's I came up with a new story ("Exchange") which will take time away from this story along with school and Job hunting.

This chapter will be in my P.O.V (Point of View)

Disclaimer: We all know who owns Kim Possible by now but again I just own myself and the powers

Doug's P.O.V

I had just finished evading Global Justice, man what a bunch of buffoons I easily got away from them, they had no chance whatsoever in capturing me (not that they would be able to hold me at all).

I soon notice that it's getting dark and I need to get back to the hotel quickly because I DON'T want to become bear food out here.

I soon find a very familiar pathway and quickly recognize it as the one I had used through out the day when I was on the mountains, snowboarding.

_At The Hotel_

I soon make it back to the hotel and head to my room, after I entered it I notice a lump on the bed. The "lump" as it turned out was my favorite girlfriend in the world, Tara.

I soon grab my night clothes and head to the bathroom to change (hey it's better than having a hormone challenged teenaged girl watching you change your clothes isn't it?)

After a few minutes I come back and try to sneak to the sofa to sleep, however Tara hears me, and calls me to the bed. I tell myself "she's going to get pregnant if we sleep very close to each other."

I soon climb into bed with Tara and the two of us begin to cuddle and make-out with each other (A/N I'm a single 19 year old guy who has never had a relationship at all and I live in California so I wouldn't know the first thing about a relationship) soon the two of us fell fast asleep in each other's arms, and while we slept, our hands wrapped around each other's waist and her head fell down to my chest, and my face onto the top of her head.

_The Next Morning_

The Next Morning I hear talking outside the hotel room's door and I pick out parts of the conversation

"They've got to be in there in the only room we haven't checked yet"

I quickly recognize the voices, they belong to Betty aka Dr. Director the leader of Global Justice, I can tell she was to arrest both my favorite girl and me well I'm sick of them I quickly alert both Kim and Ron and tell them what's happening.

Just seconds later Tara and I hear Kim talking to Dr. Director about why they want me and why Tara was needed as well.

I hear Dr. Director tell Kim "well we see him as a threat to the world's safety and that girl is a blond and is stupid for being around him, besides he's forcing her to date him and a bunch of other "Mule Fritters.*"

Soon Tara looks at me and asks "Doug what Global Justice is saying isn't true at all you know that right?"

I replied "sweetie you, Kim, Ron, Rufus the whole school pretty much and I all know that you and I are in love with each other, the sad thing is G.J. doesn't see it as a mutual relationship they think I forced you to date me which I find very upsetting."

A few minutes later Tara and I started making out with each other and we also caressed each other's faces with our fingers.

I soon stop and say "Tara I know we've only been going for a couple of years but could I please ask you something?"

She soon answers "yes sweetie you can ask to your hearts content."

I soon roll away and grab my gym bag and open it up and pull out a small velvet box, I roll back to Tara and ask her "Tara will you marry me?"

….. Is all that is heard in the room she grabs the sides of my head and we begin to make out again.

I hear her ask me "how does that answer your question baby?"

I simply reply "it answers it just fine babe."

A/N: I know that I'm leaving people with a cliffhanger but I personally felt that this had to be said for this chapter.

As for Global justice I think a few other writers would agree with me that we're making them seem like the bad guys not the good guys.

*this was a quote from the T.V. show M*A*S*H (1972-1983)

Now how will the rest of Middleton High react to hearing about Tara and I getting married to each other at 16 years old (and no she's NOT pregnant with a kid, people)

Also in the next chapter: The Villains and Global Justice find out about Doug and Tara's engagement what will they decide to do?

All that and more coming up in chapter 5 stay tuned lol

well I guess I can say that I now have a girlfriend (if you guys have a facebook look me up) and that will show you my girlfriend


	5. Doug & Tara's wedding and lots of love

The New Student at Middleton High

Chapter 5

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in a while but being a college student and job hunting do take time

So in this chapter Tara and I are getting married to each other (note the marriage is out of love Tara IS NOT PREGNANT)

Disclaimer: Really is this thing even needed? Just Kidding

_**Middleton Catholic Church **_

Tara's POV

Okay so here I am, at Middleton Catholic Church, and I'm about to marry my fiancé of one year I never thought I would see this day, I LOVE this guy, and I'm about to make him MINE ALL MINE :D.

I've seen him work very hard at school, Smarty Mart, and Bueno Nacho, and he does a HUGE amount of volunteer work, around Lowerton, here, and Upperton and everything here's done was out of the goodness of his heart nobody asked him to do anything he just did it all on his own.

Doug's POV

Okay so here I am, at Middleton Catholic Church, and I'm about to marry my fiancé of one year I never thought I would see this day, I LOVE this girl, and I'm about to make her MINE ALL MINE :D.

The thing that makes me happy about Tara is that she doesn't judge me on who I am where I live, what I do for work, and what makes me very happy is she doesn't care for the "food chain" that Bonnie made.

Kim's POV

I'm looking at Tara and she really does look good in that dress she picked out, I'm very surprised that nobody like Global Justice, and the villains aren't trying anything to ruin this day because if they did, well I'm not too sure the church would be able to protect _**everybody**_ from Doug when he's angry.

I wonder where those two going for their Honeymoon, I mean we're only students in high school and we're about to become juniors and Doug and Tara are getting married at a very young age.

But hopefully their marriage will last forever.

_**At the Reception **_

At The Reception, Doug and Tara were dancing with each other, and as they were doing so

Doug looked over at Kim and Ron dance with each other, and after seeing this Doug said to Tara in a low voice

"Honig* I thing Kim and Ron are meant for each other."

Tara replied and said "yes I agree with you, and I think they should be dating each other."

Soon the time had come for Doug and Tara to head for the airport for their flight to the Grand Caymans for their honeymoon which was going to be a couple of weeks long.

_**At the airport**_

At the airport, Doug and Tara waited to board their airplane which was going to take them to the Grand Caymans for their honeymoon.

After couple of hours (there is security that we had to go through,) we bored the plane and put our bags away in the overhead compartments and the first thing Tara says is "where is everybody?"

Doug looked at her and said "yeah I'm wondering the same thing myself, I mean I know we have the right airplane, and airline, but maybe in a while more people will get on the plane."

Soon Doug and Tara were sitting down in their seats reading the "skymall" catalog, the planes emergency evacuations and safety card (A/N: I ALWAYS read this and I've been flying for a long time too but I don't care), soon the plane began to taxi out and, in a few minutes they were airborne and heading for the grand Caymans for their honeymoon.

_**On the flight**_

On the flight Doug looked out his window and noticed that they were flying to Mexico, after raising an eyebrow, he looked over at Tara but noticed she was sound asleep in her seat.

Doug then took Tara and embraced her in his arms, and rested his head on hers and as he fell asleep he said "I love you baby and always will, sleep tight."

A/N: okay so this may be my longest chapter I've ever written and I can promise you people that this story isn't over….yet :D

Now in the beginning I had Tara's POV, My own POV, and Kim's POV, at first I was thinking about writing the whole story like that but I decided not to do so for personal reasons (please DON'T ask thanks)

So in chapter 6 people can expect to find out why the plane was empty, and why it was flying south to Mexico. Then after that people can expect to see HOT and Heavy Sex between Tara and Doug as well so chapter 6 will have an NC-17 rating (yes people this is an actual rating)

Also maybe within a week or two (depending on how much free time I have) I'll finish up Shego&Drakken Summer time fun (two chapters down three to go)

Then after that start up Zita&Felix summer time fun and see what happens from there

Also VivaNewVegas could I please get the info for the story "The Awsomeness that is" please? thanks

*means Honey in German


	6. Honeymoon PT1 first sex scene

The New student at Middleton High

A/N: okay so Tara and Doug are on their honeymoon and it's the summer before their .Jr year in high school so let's see what going to happen between the two young lovers shall we? I also looked up the Grand Caymans and I saw that people can do scuba diving there so I figure why not have the two lovers do that (and a bit of their own) ;)

So a couple of things to watch out for in this chapter there will be some BDSM Sex (otherwise known as Bondage sex)

_**Grand Caymans hotel room **_Tara's POV

I'm going through my bags that I brought with me and I open one of them and it has a whip, flogger, and a couple of gags, latex and leather "outfits" and my cheer outfit

I'm VERY happy Doug and I met that one day because otherwise I would be with Josh and I don't really care for somebody who paints all the time I'd rather be with somebody who works hard with several jobs and still has time for me and I think tonight I'll show him just how much I love him

I'm soon working on my devious/sly smirks, looks, grins, and voices for tonight and that boy will become a man as well, I then remember I need to look and act more like a dominatrix than a school girl after a couple of hours I'm ready for him now all I need to do is wait for him to come back to the room.

_**Grand Caymans Hotel **_Doug's POV

I'm in the lobby of the hotel in the Grand Caymans that Tara and I are staying in and at the moment I'm looking at tour guides, things to do and see there (A/N: I've never been to the Grand Caymans just so you know)

I soon head to the elevator to go to the floor where the suite is after I push the button for the floor, I think to myself I really do love this girl and who knows maybe our friends could become "family" to our kid(s) I think to myself

"wait I'm not too ready to be a dad just yet maybe I'll wait to make sure that being a dad is really what I want in my life with my angel Tara."

_**Back in the hotel suite**_ Tara's POV

I hear the elevator coming up to the floor where our room is and I don't know if my cute husband Doug is on it or not so I quickly change out of my "outfit" and put on a shirt (with no bra either and I know that I may regret it later when he and I start to "exchange DNA" with each other, then I put on a blue and yellow thong to match my hair and eyes, I think to myself "this will drives Doug's Hormones up and into orbit."

Doug's POV

I soon get off the elevator and head for the suite, what _**don't know is that there's "present" for me behind the door….a blond haired, blue eyed "present"**_

I soon go to the room and instead of just using my key to get in I knock first so that Tara knows that it's me and this she'll let me know if I can enter the room or not.

I knock on the door and I hear Tara ask "Who is it?"

I reply "it's me Doug may I please come in?"

Tara answers "yes let me open the door for you baby boy."

She soon opens the door and I notice she's wearing a plain white shirt, and a skirt, I go up to her and begin to kiss her on her lips (please look at Zaratan's profile picture for a good idea as to where our arms and hands were on each other when we started kissing)

While we're making out Tara says to me

"Babe?"

I reply with a "yeah what is it honey?"

She then whispers in my ear

" I want you to have your way with me besides I'm very um excited to have you be my husband."

I reply with "okay sweetheart"

I soon pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed and place her with her stomach facing me and we begin kissing again.

Soon she says to me "I have something for you in my bag."

I then look in the bag and I notice that there's two ball gags, some cuffs, and other things for the to of us to play with, I soon place the cuffs on the bed and I whisper into Tara's ear

"I'm about to love you and there's nothing you can do about it sweetie."

She replies by saying to me in a purr like voice "that's what I want babe, I want to be yours only yours, and I want you to have your way with my body sweetheart."

I soon begin to kiss her again and then I start playing with her chest and I hear her moan with pleasure and I say not enough honey?

She says to me in a purr like voice again "please love me like there's no tomorrow baby."

I soon reply okay and I take her shirt off and begin playing and sucking with/on her chest and in the center I use my tongue to make a heart and put DP+TP (our initials of our first and last names)

And after that, she arches her back and I ask her

"Do you want more sweetie?"

Her reply? "Yes I want some more please baby" in an almost pleading like tone

I soon flip her over and take off her skirt and look at the thong and I say

"It matches your hair and eye color baby are you sure you want me to dominate you?"

She says "yes please I want to be tied up, pumped, and anything else that happens with that sort of thing sweetie."

I soon remove her blue and yellow thong and put it into her mouth and then I take a ball gag and do the same thing then I place her so that I have easy access to her clit, her stomach, chest, and face.

So I have her cuffed into place and I then begin to play with her clit for a few minutes and I begin to notice that she's starting to leak her "love fluids" from what's happening to her body.

Soon I unlock the ankle cuffs from the bed and place them on a higher spot and I start to pump Tara in her womb, at the same time I start playing with her chest again.

After a while I ask Tara if she wants me to release in her or on her and I say use one finger for question one and two for answer two.

She gives me two fingers and I pull out of her and release on to her face, chest, and stomach.

After I finish releasing my "load" onto her I remove the cuffs from her arms, and ankles, the ball gag, and thong from her mouth, I then begin to use some Kleenexes to wipe away the sperm from her face, body, and then I kiss her on her head, then after that I give her a clean shirt, and a clean pair of panties and I then put both on her, because I notice she's asleep with a halo above her head, I soon lay down next to her and pull her close to my body and give her a warm and loving embrace and say to her

I love you baby sweet dreams.

A/N: this has got to be the longest chapter I've EVER written so hopefully people will see their dentist after reading this chapter

Also I didn't get to writing "Zita & Felix Summer time fun" like I had hoped but maybe I write it next year

Also there will be more chapters to come I don't know about a college version just yet I may or may not write it

Also anything like what is in this chapter SHOULD NOT BE DONE UNLESS YOUR DOCTOR SAYS YOU CAN (or unless you're at the age where it won't hurt you or your body)

So more of the honeymoon to come and maybe Tara and I will get out and explore the Grand Caymans


End file.
